


A night out

by Dottie_Green



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottie_Green/pseuds/Dottie_Green
Summary: Y/N is at a party, simply looking for a fun night out alone. What she finds, is way more than she expected.





	A night out

The music was loud and I could feel the low beat drumming in my feet as I walked through the appartement. It wasn’t my appartement- no, this was… Well I didn’t technically know whose it was, but that didn’t matter. I was here to party.  
My vision was bad in the heavy smoke that was currently coloured a blend of pink and purple by the soft spotlights placed in every corner of the flat. After a couple of drinks and a couple of breaths of the blunt that was being passed around, the place looked surreal. I didn’t exactly know what I was looking for, but I carried on anyway. On slightly uneven legs, I eventually rounded a corner and entered the kitchen. There wasn’t anyone here, except for a guy who was leaning against the countertop, looking bored. 

“Hi,” I said. He tilted his head a bit and looked at me with a look I couldn’t read.

“Well, hello gorgeous..” He smirked a bit at me. 

I could barely hear him over the loud music, but what I picked up was enough to make me blush violently in the dark. I hesitated a bit, but decided to stay. Feeling brave from all of the hennessy I’d consumed so far that night, I stepped closer to him, reaching just above his shoulder to grab a glass. Standing on my tippy toes, I placed a hand on his stomach to steady myself. I could feel hints of muscle through his thin dress shirt and let my fingers roam ever so slightly, before shifting my hand away from him.  
I stood there long enough to dare a seductive look at him, busying myself with which glass I wanted, before sinking back down. His dark gaze focused intently at my body rubbing up against his, but he remained perfectly still. Eyes lazily floated downward and then flicked back up to mine, and this time they were filled with want. Pretending not to notice, I turned around and turned on the tap, filling the glass with water. Outside, Jaguar by Victoria Monét was playing and I started to sing along while purposefully swaying my hips a bit.  
“Let’s get wiiiiiiild.. let’s get wiii-iii-iild..” I murmured, knowing that the hints I was dropping weren’t very subtle.  
I could practically feel his eyes on me, but I wasn’t going to do anything. It was his move now.

Out in the livingroom, the music changed suddenly, cutting off my not-so-in-tune singing. Instead of the upbeat song that was playing earlier, a slow RnB song was put on. In surprise, I turned my head out towards the door and when I turned back, he had pushed off of the counter and was closing up behind me.

“Let’s dance.” He said in my ear as his hands snaked up on my hips. He took the glass I was holding and put it on the counter. He slapped the handle of the tap, switching it off.

“Hey, I was going to drink that-” I protested, but in reality I didn't really mind. I was way too occupied with the warmth radiating off of him and the feeling that settled deep in my stomach at his touch. 

“You can have it later.” Taking my hand in his, he began leading me through the haze of the party. In the middle of a hallway, he stopped briefly without letting go of my hand, and pulled me into his chest to add:

“...besides, when I’m done with you, you’re probably going to need something to drink.” He almost whispered in my ear. The curl of his voice sent slight shivers up my spine. Surrendering to his magnetic pull, I let him draw me out to one of the guest bedrooms. The wall was adjacent with the speaker and the song vibrated in my chest. Closing the door, he pushed me gently against it. He smirked devilishly at me, his intent clear. 

“What happened to dancing?” I teased him.

“What do you mean? This is my favorite kind of dancing.” He put his elbow just above my shoulder and leaned in close enough to inhale the breath I exhaled. This was getting dangerously close to something like a high.. my breathing felt unsteady and I desperately needed something to hold on to. I managed to grasp his shirt, pulling slightly on it as I let my hand weigh it down. He looked down slowly at my hand, and huffed a laugh.

“Not so patient are you? Alright then..”

He stepped back to unbutton his white shirt and throw it on the floor. Backing up, he slowly sat down.

“Come here.” He said, patting his lap where he’d taken a seat on the bed. 

I obeyed. Pulling up my silky dress, I straddle him. I had long since thrown off my shoes, and was wearing nothing but a dress and my pride. My hands grazed the seam of his pants, and mused back and forth in a slow rhythm while his hand pushed stray hairs out of my face. 

“Good girl.” 

I kept eye contact the entire time, barely daring to blink. I hesitated only for a second, before wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him in close. His lips met mine in a careful embrace and we stayed there for a second before pulling away, the last of our hesitation slowly seeping out.  
Making sure we were both on board for what was about to happen.  
His hands rubbed the small of my back as our noses made contact, almost close enough to meet his lips, but not quite there yet. I nudged my nose against his, inching closer. Pressing softly against his lips, I silently asked permission. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was probably no more than a second, he finally pushed up against me. We danced slowly back and forth with nothing but our lips, the push and pull surely turning me into an addict.

His hands gently ran through my hair, grabbing it in the neck to pull my head back. Giving him access to my neck as he worked his way down, he pressed kisses on every inch of my skin.  
I scraped gently on his back, leaving small marks as I slowly lost my mind in the utter pleasure of his mouth on me. Coming back to my mouth, we kissed more. Through his pants, I could feel his length pressing up against my insides, getting harder by the second.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked. 

“Yes. Absolutely sure.” I said, breathless. 

After a second of intense eye contact, it was like those words snapped a tether in him, like the want he kept so closely guarded was finally let out of its cage. Still with me in his arms he stood up, turned around and lowered me down on the bed. He kneeled on the floor and slung my legs up over his shoulders. Pulling me in closer to his face, my ass now on the edge of the mattress, he pushed his fingers slightly against my most sensitive spot. His every touch was making me even more sensitive than the one before. His warm breath huffing against me only served to turn me on more. Long fingers went up and down my slick underwear, hitting all the right spots as his smart mouth pressed kisses to the inner of my thighs. This definitely wasn’t his first time. He looked up from where his fingers worked me busily, not stopping for a second. 

“Can I take them off?” He asked. 

I dared not speak, but nodded in confirmation. This was making me absolutely mad with anticipation. 

He was pulling my underwear off me slowly, every second without contact. At last, his mouth made contact with my nether regions, tongue and lips moving slowly, making sure to squeeze out every last drop of pleasure in me. He sucked and swirled and pulled everywhere until I was going mad.

“Do I make you feel good? Does my baby girl feel good?” He panted softly, a mix of fluids dripping from his lips as he looked at me with lust filled eyes.

A breathless moan escaped my lips at the sight.

“Yes.. Please.” A plea for more.

Suddenly a finger belonging to the very same person whose mouth was yet again on me, thrusted into me. I barely felt it, but then that finger curled inward and up and my back arched upwards unwillingly, hands grasping at the sheets. The sudden change caught me by surprise, and before I had time to come down again, a second finger was added. He set a good pace, rhythmically going up and down.. In and out.. Another finger. Up and down. In and out. His mouth attaching itself even harder to my sensitive regions than before.  
With my breath worked up, I was too focused on the warmth building in my stomach to actually care about how I looked. My hair was probably all over the place, my feet doing things I don’t want them to and my mouth shaping words I never got out. I didn’t even notice my legs were starting to shiver slightly, craving more and more and MORE. 

“Oh my god.. please I’m so close.. please..” I begged. My voice was raspy and pleading.  
But then, right as I was on the edge, he stopped. I looked up at him, questioning, but he had already planted my feet on the floor and was standing up. Unbuckling his belt, he said:

“Now… tell me what you want.”

My face flushed violently as I lay my head back on the mattress in disappointment, coaxing an easy chuckle out of him. He repeated himself once more while lowering himself over me. His mouth was right next to my ear as he almost growled at me, asking me the same question. 

“Say it.”

“...I want.. I want.. “

“What? Say it, baby girl. I can’t give it to you unless you tell me.”  
I was craving him more by the second, determined to get what I wanted so bad. Suddenly I was brave again.

“I want you. And only you.” I said, staring him straight in the eyes.  
Something feral came over him. I was prey and he was on the hunt. The rush of adrenaline felt like crashing waves inside me, every wave pushing me closer to the shore where pleasure was. Soon I would reach it, and the anticipation was killing me. He stops and flips me around before I know it, having me tilt my hips upward.  
He lowered himself, positioning himself at my entrance before pushing inside gently. He gave me a second to get used to his length, before pushing a bit further. He kept on going like this until almost his entire length was inside of me. His face was buried in the nape of my neck, overcome with the feeling of being inside me.  
He pushed himself upward to create some space to move and started thrusting.

The slight pain at first was overcome with the smooth feeling of him rubbing up against me, as he rocked in and out. As gentle as he was, it was soon clear that both him and I wanted, no needed, more. I grabbed his arm from behind to signal him to stop, before flipping back over to my lay on my back. We both paused at the same time, looking into each other's eyes for confirmation. With a slight nod from my side, he grabbed my hands and put them over my head, leaving them there.

“They stay there, you got it?” 

Feeling confident, I immediately start to move them downwards.

“Make me.” I innocently smile at him, challenging him to hold them there. 

This clearly turns him on to an ungodly extent, as he begins to unbelievably slowly, without breaking eye-contact with me, lift my hands back up on either side of my head. Grinning a devilish grin, he unites us in a tender kiss and then suddenly thrust into me harder than before, catching me by surprise. With his strength and weight combined, his ruthless thrusts were pushing my ass back into the mattress. He doesn’t move his face away from me for a second, but instead remains just out of reach for me, teasing me as I lift my head up to kiss him. His hands both climb higher up until he braids them with mine and pushes them backwards, using them as leverage to move in and out of me. Only after it became clear we were both approaching some sort of high, he let them go.

“Play with yourself.” He commands, voice rough from focusing on fucking me for so long without making it to the end before I do.  
I do as he says, feeling myself straining against him. I was so goddamn close and if his soft moans and grunts were any indication, he was too. It was the sweetest sound to ever come out of anyone's mouth- his moans were almost a bit whiny, clearly so desperate for climax that he couldn’t contain himself any longer. It turned me on even more- the contrast between the mad lust and vulnerability in him. My focus was now shifting to making him feel as good as possible. To squeeze the last drop of pleasure out of him before we came. 

“Cum inside of me.” I say, not entirely sure of what I’d said until it was out of my mouth. 

He looks at me in shock, his mouth slightly opens in surprise before biting his lip and letting go completely. This was it. The pace quickened even more, my legs wrapped around his hips pushing them down against me. He adjusted the angle slightly, hitting precisely the right spot. We were both messes- him moaning and me out of breath. His slightly curly hair was in my face and our chests pressed together, all the tender kisses placed on my skin earlier now making contact with their owner. It was perfect like this. 

His thrusts became erratic and I squeezed my walls around him as we were almost- almost- there... With one particularly deep slam of his hips, he slumped over me. His breath was quick and he was twitching as he strained to ride out the high in my tight walls. His soft breath only slowing down a good minute after we came. His huffing breath tickled me. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m great,” I say with a smile that spoke more than my words did. This seemed to make him a bit more relaxed. He lowered himself even further down, now fully laying on me. 

“You were wonderful.” I say to him, tilting my head to my left where he had buried his head in my left shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. 

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” He asked tentatively.

“No. And besides, I wouldn’t mind if you were.” I smile and laugh a little. 

We still haven't moved from our position, his length still inside me with my legs on his back. He has his arms underneath my back with one cradling my neck and the other on supporting my upper back, while I wrap my arms around his neck. I scratch and play with his hair, pressing kisses to his head where I could reach. Nonetheless, both he and I are soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

“What’s your name?” He asks me sleepily.

“Y/N.” I respond.

“Huh. That’s a beautiful name.. y/n.” He tries out the sound of my name on his tongue.

“And yours?” I ask.

“Oh. Andrew. ” He says.

I lower my voice a bit, as he is clearly about to fall asleep. “I like it. Well Andrew… we should do this again sometime, but maybe then we can get dinner first?” He smiles against my neck, before yawning. 

“I would like that very much y/n. Now stay still please, I’m tired.”

I laugh before closing my eyes. This was the most complete I’d felt in a while.

Andrew was the last thing on my mind as I drifted off into the best sleep I’d had for a while.


End file.
